The Lt Colonel
by deidaralover1234
Summary: What happens when a mysterious girl shows up after Alice and Jasper disappear when the Cullens discover that the Volturi is coming for Nessie? Who is she and how is she related to Jaspers Past?
1. Character Info

**This is the character for my original story that will start off taking place just after Alice has the vision of the Volturi coming for the Cullens let me know what you think I haven't decided yet but i want it to be a Garrett/OC story. Thank you!**

Original Character From Twilight

Name: Violet Jane Jumper

Alas: James Jumper Lieutenant Colonel of the Confederate Army

History: Violet was born on April 7th of 1844 and changed in 1863, She joined the confederate army under the alias of James Jumper and quickly climbed up the ranks to obtain the rank of Lieutenant Colonel. She joined when she was 17, and was with Jasper the night he was turned by Maria having her identity as a woman revealed. Jasper and Violet continued to aid with the creating of new vampires and participating in the southern vampire wars, she left shortly after Jasper after killing Maria and freeing a few members of the army during the times of destroying the newborns that were no longer useful. Having met back up with Jasper after he met Alice and the Cullen's, Carlisle taught her that she did not need to feed on humans, and could feed on animals. She stayed with the Cullen's for a little over two decades before deciding to travel the world as a Nomadic Vegetarian as she likes to refer it as. She can't stand the Volturi and has an extreme dislike for them after Demetri had tried to Woo her and ended up getting his arm ripped off. The Volturi see her as a threat due to her ability to create alliances with almost everyone she meets even having some friends who are Children of the Moon.

She believes that the Volturi are similar to the Union Army who tried to control the Confederates and in her nature believes them to be tyrants. She sees Jasper as a brother and after the 1970s when she left the Cullens she is still very much loyal to their clan.

Special abilities: As a human she had an uncanny ability of planting plants in the most unique places, and it carried on to the next life. She has the ability of Botanokinesis or the ability to create and manipulate plant life.

Personality: Very kind and caring but is often times shy at first and doesn't easily trust others. Once she gets to know someone she is very adventurous people see her kindness as weakness but she is far from it. She is almost impeccably Loyal and will fight for what she believes is a good cause even if to others it seems impossible.

Like/Dislikes: The Smell of the Forest after a good rain storm, The sea breeze, her favorite creature to drink from is a Tiger but she doesn't often get it as to not damage the population. She dislikes being forced into committing murder and therefore loathed herself during her time as a human Blood drinker.

Appearance: Long blonde hair reaching to the middle of her back she's small about 5'4'', very petite with a medium sized bust very beautiful as far as vampire go her looks rival Rosalie's, she has Golden eyes that were a deep blue in her previous life and change to green when she uses her powers.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was lounging about my house reading Jane Austin's _The Pride and the Prejudice _for perhaps the millionth time in my long life of 167 years. I swear i would never tire of this book the story of romance between two people. How lucky the humans were and they didn't even realize it to love and be loved. After my spat with that man that would have been potentially been a suitor for me but I guess the military woman in me would not allow me to be tamed easily.

" Ugh that vial and disgusting man how dare he ever think he had a chance at winning me when he himself did not realize the curse that is placed upon us in this life."

As I was pondering the past and the man thousands of innocent lives I had slaughtered a knock was placed upon my door. you see I live in a cottage in the middle of the dense forest in a place known as Kalispell, Montana under a near constant cover of clouds it allows me to be somewhat normal and have a sense of my human life back. I walk towards the door and open it only to find the man that I call my brother maybe not in blood but in the bond that we shared in the Confederate Army back in the 1840s.

"Jasper! Alice! to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit not that it isn't wonderful as always but I wasn't expecting to see you?"

Jasper gave me a wiry smile as I received a big grin from Alice

" It is a pleasure to see you as well especially knowing that you have still maintained the Vegetarian diet I see" Jasper replied.

" Oh you know me i've kept it since I found there was another way to live please do come in" I replied

They walked into my house and both sitting on the couch holding hands rather apprehensively I might add it seems that there must be something of great importance to be discussed.

" We need your help and I've seen that you're the one of the people that can make this situation not end in blood shed." Alice pleaded.

" Wait hold on one moment what is going on?"

" The Volturi are coming after our family." Jasper replied

" What?! Oh I knew those insignificant fools would try something like this. What must be done how can I be of help?"

They looked weary, this must be a rather tense situation, I have been waiting for this day when the Volturi would try to come after a family as pure as Carlisle's and I intend to help in anyway I can those vile creatures must be stopped.

" Okay so theres the problem let us explain the situation before you get to rilled up there little sister." I rolled my eyes a Jaspers comment and proceeded to listen carefully

" Okay you remember Edward right? Our adopted brother?" Alice explained

" Of course! how could i forget Eddie? So i'm guessing its something to do with the wedding invitation I was sent? Which sorry I could not attend i'm still weary of being around humans even though my control is rivaling Carlisle's at this point in time."

" Apology excepted even though i would have loved to see you in a dress." Alice grinned

" Like hell you would have anyway please continue."

Jasper Chuckles, "Well on Edward and his wife's honeymoon she conceived."

"What? That just doesn't happen how could this be our the bodies are not made for reproduction when we stop aging."

" Well you see thats what we thought as well just the thing we didn't factor in is that males even vampires are still able to conceive and even though the females can't Bella wasn't a vampire when she conceived." Alice interjected.

" So what your telling me is that his wife conceived an immortal child?"

" No not at all she conceived a hybrid half vampire and half human she still grows everyday and at a rapid pace as well." Jasper explained

" Oh I see and let me guess some numbskull saw the child and went to the Volturi thinking that your family created an immortal child?"

" Thats exactly what happened, we are gathering more information so we can make them understand that she is not a threat." Jasper continued.

" So what is my part in all of this? Protection?"

" Well we were hoping if it came to that and also if you could play witness to the child growing as to prove that she is not an immortal child" Alice asked.

" Of course there is not a doubt in my mind, it would be my pleasure to help your family after you have shown me a way to not be the monster i believed I was." I stood from my seat and started packing my belongings at vampire pace packing a few clothes would thankfully be all that I needed.

" So when do we leave?"

" Well you will be heading back to the house in Forks we still need to gather more information and will be getting Peter and Charlotte for witnesses as well." Jasper stated.

" Sounds like a plan I believe I still remember the location of the house."

" Just be careful of the wolves travel around La Push not through." Alice hugged me as followed by Jasper.

" Do you doubt the abilities of Lieutenant Colonel James Jumper?" I asked slyly

Jasper laughed a big booming laugh, " No sir only wishing safe travels from my little sister."

I laughed and smiled starting my journey to Forks in search of the Cullen clan and their newest members.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was running through the dense green forest of Northern Washington close to where the Cullen's house was located when I stopped to view the scenery. This landscape is absolutely beautiful no wonder they liked to return to this place so frequently. The lush green redwoods covered in moss as i breathed in a deep breath tasting the scent of surrounding plant life with my tongue. All of a sudden I smell an odd scent that was between the scent of wet dog and the forrest that I loved itself, as I heard a branch snap. I snapped my head around as I was met with the size of a large horse sized wolf growling at me, Now I've seen some wolves in my time and usually they are very friendly to me but this massive gray and black spotted wolf looked as if I was its next meal.

" Ah you must me the wolves that Alice and Jasper mentioned. Well if thats how you're going to treat me I might as well make you play with me. See if you can keep up."

I took off as I left the wolf stunned apparently by what I just said. Laughing loudly as i run as fast as I can I can feel the wolf following me , I make the trees and plants create obstacles as I hear the wolf stumble.

" You're going to have to do better than that if you want to catch me." I smiled as I heard a growl right behind me, I could feel his breath on my neck as I grab a low hanging vine and start to swing from tree to tree. I haven't had this much fun in a while, as I continue swinging I see the wolf and two others following my trail.

A sandy colored wolf slightly smaller then the grey spotted on and a large russet brown wolf.

I stop on a tree just a short distance away from the Cullens house.

" I'd love to stay and play chase with you boys but I have some important matters to attend to See Ya!"

I race off into the trees once again with them chasing me as I flip from one vine as the trees made a high swing out of vines for me far enough above the ground where the wolves could not reach.

" Carlisle! could you call off your attack dogs I believe they don't like the little game i'm playing with them."

I heard footsteps walking towards the front porch as i'm met with a group of golden eyed vampires much like myself.

" Violet? What are you doing here?" Carlisle asks incredulously

Rolling my eyes looking at Eddie he says

" She said that Jasper and Alice asked she to witness Nessie growing they have told her the situation and as she likes to put it would love to see the look on the Volturi's face when they realize that they were miss informed."

" Don't forget that they are vile bastards who need to be put in their place." I swing on my swing getting momentum and flip and land on the porch only after the dogs went into the trees. I see a very pretty brunette clinging to Eddie boy, along with Rosalie, Emmett, Esme.

" I see so this young one must be your blushing bride. I apologize I was not able to come I may have had over 40 years of practice but I didn't want to risk finding a human that tempted me."

" You know you wouldn't have done it you just didn't want to be in a dress like the rest of us." Rosalie chuckled

" Ahh my sister how I have missed you so."

" You're Rose's sister?" The brunette who I assumed to be Bella stated.

" More like Jasper's perhaps she can tell you her story later." Eddie replied.

" Oh I would absolutely love to but first where is the glorious child? May I please meet her." I ask bouncing on my heels.

" Wait a minute you guys know this annoying leach?"

A native american man walks out of the tree line followed by two others wearing nothing but cut off shorts, I notice that they are all tall and handsomely built as I take a cautious breath and smell a familiar smell of forrest and wet dog.

" Are you the wolves that were playing with me?" I asked with a grin.

" You're one weird Vampire I thought you were going to attack and then next thing I know you're trying to get me to play a game." The tall man next to the largest one stated he had a cute face and was a little bit shorter than the man in the middle. Oh so he must be the grey one.

" Well i succeeded didn't I and I won that to just for the record." I smirked,

" How did you do that anyway?" The youngest one stated

I giggled, " I'll explain later now let me see the precious child."

The man in the middle brushed passed my shoulder rather rudely and walked into the house. Hmmm maybe I can show them now.

" Violet I wouldn't.."

A tree limb that had been hanging above the porch slithered and wrapped around the mans middle and pulled him out of the house pulling him above the ground and wrapping him around his legs and arms. Walking towards where he was hanging fuming mad I yelled

" So you think you can be rude just because I'm a vampire! I've been alive for longer than you could imagine and have seen more bloodshed and violence then you can ever dream young one! HOW DARE YOU!"

The two other boys come at me as I make the trees bound them and suspend them into the air next to their friend. Much more calm I state

" Now I think i deserve an apology for the rudeness."

I hear a tinkling of bell laughter as I see a young girl with bronze hair in ringlet curls with brown eyes walking towards me with a smile. She appeared to be about five or six years old and had the most adorable face I had ever seen.

" I apologize for Jacob, Embry, and Seth, they didn't mean any harm by it miss violet."

I smile down at the young girl and crouch down to her level.

" You must be the young one I have heard a great deal about. Your very special to have all these creature care for you so."

She smiles, as Bella and Eddie walk towards us, and nods.

" Is that your special power Miss Violet?"

" Why yes it is Miss Reneesme my power is the control and manipulation of plants."

As I talk to the young child I create a White Lilly from the soil and hand it to her and I feel her friends struggle in my vines. She giggles and smells it the turns to her mother

" Momma can you put this in my hair?" Then she turns her attention to me, " Miss Violet can you please let my friends down?"

" Of course young one " I let the vines unwrap from them and place them gently on the ground afraid that if i just let them fall it would upset the child.

" Thank you, Miss Violet can I show you my gift now?"

I smiled as I hear the cussing of the boys ," Of course."

She puts her hand on my face and I see the gruesome scene of what looked to be her mother as a human. Her cheeks were sunken in and she was covered in blood, I then see her father handing her to Rosalie as they start to perform CPR, I see her experiences up until this point and I then see her meeting me. I pull away from the child smiling.

" You are one magnificent child little one, don't worry your Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper sent me to help keep you and your family safe and I will don everything in my power to accomplish it even if it end in my death." I give the child a formal salut of the Confederate Army.

" I vow on my very title as Lieutenant Colonel James Jumper."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Wait what?" Bella asks shocked?

" Thats impossible Lieutenant Colonel James Jumper was a man in the confederate army. A highly trained assassin and spy used by the confederate until his disappearance in 1863." The boy I believe was named Embry stated.

I laughed out loud with a sly smile. " Do you really think that a man could have done what I did?"

" Ahh so the rumors are true there was a woman hidden among the Confederate Army, well with such beauty I'm surprised you weren't discovered?"

I turned my head to the sound of the voice to see a tall man, much taller than my small five foot four inches, with shaggy light brown hair and red eyes. He was stunningly handsome and had this rebel air to him that i couldn't quite put my finger on. Seemingly with the grace of a soldier at one point perhaps, he walks to my side and takes my hand placing a kiss upon it.

If I could blush I would have, he was perhaps the most handsome man I had ever seen. If my heart could beat it would be beating loudly. Oh be still my non-beating heart.

" Well sir, I might have been discovered if I wasn't turned into a vampire people were becoming suspicious." I smirked as he released my hand.

" Violet I think its time you explained to those of us who don't know about your past, what had happened." Eddie asked.

" Okay I will but let me warn you my past is worse than Jaspers. Compared to mine his is like a romantic fairytale."

I walked into the house and proceeded into the large living room where I am met with the faces of the Denali, Irish, Egyptian, and Amazon covens. I received many smiles all around from them as I spot Benjamin and Tia.

" Oh my precious Violet how long has it been since we have been graced with your magnificent presence?" Benjamin exclaims as him and Tia envelope me in a tight hug soon joined by Tanya, and Kate.

" Ahhh my friends it has been too long since I have last seen you. We must wait for this reunion though as I must tell my story."

" Are you sure it would be the wisest? You might put some people here on edge?"

I smirked, Speaking only to Eddie _"Eddie perhaps you should warn the good folk here that this story might make them cringe in their petty coats."_

Eddie rolls his eyes at me and waits as the room quite down taking a seat next to Bella, Nessie and the wolves.

" Okay everyone just a warning this story may not settle well with everyone." Edward exclaims.

" Now to start off my story let me start off with as much of my human life as I remember, This plays a large roll into what I became when I met Jasper and Maria. I remember all too clearly how my life was. I was seventeen when my twin brother had received his calling for the Confederate Army . He was sickly most of the time and I could not bear to see him go off to war so I went in for him, Taped down my chest cut my hair and rubbed some dirt on my face to make me appear manlier, Luckily the enlistment officers were pretty dumb at that point in time and just focused on the number of people that they needed in the military. I was able to get my physical papers from my doctor forged and the military never gave me any trouble. I started off being apart of the agricultural area of Fort Henry. I was able to make anything grow in that godforsaken land and I was able to keep the troops alive. Colonel Buckner at the time saw my potential since I was so small and made me one of the few assassins for the Confederate army. I killed many people in my time and unfortunately I can't remember their names. Anyway I quickly climbed up the ranks as Lieutenant Colonel James Jumper. I was escorting some civilians away from a town when I met Major Jasper Whitlock. Jasper was one if the few people that I actually trusted to show my true fun loving side to and we quickly became like siblings. The night that we were both changed we were doing an escort mission. I had gotten back from trying to assassinate Ulysses S. Grant. I was worn down and upset from my unsuccessful mission and Jasper was trying to comfort me as we came across three women. They were all uniquely beautiful and we asked if they needed help. Instead of us helping them they changed us and revealed my secret to Jasper that I was a woman."

I looked around the room at the many faces of the new and old friends that I had made. I then turned to look at the mysterious male vampire, sitting at my side, that I had barely come to know but felt so much for, and I still didn't even know his name!

I took a deep unneeded breath and started rolling up the sleeves of my deep red sweater to reveal the scars that I had gained in the armies. I heard multiple gasps around the room and a intake of air to my left as everyone looked at me.

" I was much better at fighting then Jasper, although he doesn't like to admit it." I chuckled, " I was made second in command along with Jasper in the southern vampire army created by Maria. She kept the both of us around long after we were new borns. Me for my ability to subdue the newborns without having to lift a finger, and Jasper for his abilities to control emotions. We stayed for many decades and I grew to loath myself for what and who I was. I merely stayed for the one sense of family that I had in my newborn life. Jasper reminded me so much of my human brother that when he left Maria I soon followed after tearing her to pieces and burning her remains."

I sighed as everyone flinched at that one, I knew my story wasn't the best to tell everyone.

" After leaving Jasper found Alice and she showed us to this great coven, I left in the 70s after discovering that I didn't have to be a monster and feed on humans. No offense to the rest of you guys." I smiled as I felt the mysterious vampire grab my hand and kiss the scar there.

" None taken Sweetheart."

I giggled at the thought, "Me? a sweetheart i'm sorry but you have the wrong girl mister."

" Well after that I traveled and met a few of the covens present tonight, before I met the Volturi themselves. I had tried to stay away from any form of government seeing as the Confederate that I am didn't particularly like it at all, The one known as Demetri tried to woo me before his arms were torn off by yours truly." I heard a couple of snickers at this and one loud laugh coming from Emmett. " I then settled down in Montana creating a little cottage out of trees and plants before Alice and Jasper showed up at my doorstep and here I am now."

I took a deep breath as i looked around me expecting to see terrified glances and anger. But i received the opposite, warm grins met my eyes and a hand grabbed mine as I turned to the man sitting next to me.

" Well Miss Violet I believe that you have had quite the adventure, you sound much like myself although I am much older than you are my dear."

I smirked, " Oh really kind sir? I am 169 years of age and have been apart of many wars."

He chuckled lightly , " I would think that my 279 years of existence in both the Revolutionary and Civil Wars would be proof enough." as he caressed my hand with his.

I felt as if I was pulled into the very depths of his red eyes, What was his eye color as a human? How do i not feel the need to cringe from those eyes? How do I feel so happy to be alive now? I was pulled out of my revere by Edward's voice.

" Well Violet let me introduce you to Garrett, Garrett as you already know this is Miss Violet Jane Jumper." Eddie smirked at me and came up with his beautiful wife Bella and their child.

Garrett was the wonderful creatures name, How that name flowed in a symphony of melodies that I could not hope to distinguish between.

" Well it is a pleasure to meet you Garrett." I smiled a light smile as he kissed my hand again with a smirk.

" The pleasure is all mine you adventurous and beautiful woman." I giggled.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As everyone left the room to gather separately amongst themselves, Garrett and I stayed side by side talking about our lives in the many battles that each of us have fought learning more about each other. I became more and more comfortable discussing my history into depth, more so with him than anyone other than my war brother Jasper. We discussed some of our likes and dislikes, I have never been more fascinated in my 167 years then with this mans stories about what it was like to fight in the revolutionary war. He explained many of the battles that I was present for during my time as a soldier for the confederacy as he commented on how noble it was for me to fight in my brother's stead.

" For you to go off to war for your brother was a very courageous gesture, I'm honestly surprised you remember so many memories from your previous life."

" Well i think that's also something that had to do with my gift, you see when I was human I had a very good memory and I believe it just sort of stuck." I commented

I swear if vampires could blush I would be bright red at the moment.

" I see young one thats very interesting my little solider, I would have liked to be able to remember more of my memories I cannot recall many of them and I sometimes find it incredibly frustrating."

I smirked at his comment, "Oh ? I'm your little solider now am I?"

He grinned slyly and placed a finger underneath my chin tilting my head upwards towards him.

" Why I do believe I wouldn't mind if you were mine, little solider."

I giggled at that, I swear his eyes were the most beautiful shade of red I have seen, to think I found the eye color revolting when up against the Volturi but with him it seemed to suit him. I could almost imagine what it would be like if he had golden eyes. Unfortunately I was interrupted as I was about to make my comment towards his answer to my question.

" Violet?"

I turned towards my left to find Edward and Bella looking at me with somewhat weary glances. What were they so nervous about?

" Yes ? How can I be of help Bella dear?"

" Well I was wondering if perhaps we could try an experiment? With your powers?"

I looked curiously at that, I know that young Bella has a unique shield ability that is able to protect against mental powers my powers are physical. What in the world is she thinking?

"Well its rather if you could be a test subject for Bella's shield? She wants to see if by shielding you we can ultimately shield underneath the earths surface to give a full range of protection so it cant be penetrated underneath us?" Edward answers my unspoken thoughts.

_Hmmm this could be rather curious since I in myself have the ability to use the roots in the trees do you believe that I could in turn help expand her shield to be strengthen through the roots?_

_"_I believe rather it could be a possibility or perhaps shield individuals quicker?" Edward spoke.

I look towards Garrett longing for our also tender moment that we were having and then proceed to stand up. I smirk and walk towards the front door turning towards the others.

" Kate?"

Kate turns towards me having heard our conversation and flits over to me

" I'm way ahead of you." Kate smirks as we walk out the door.

We walk a little further outward towards the river that runs along the border of the house. It seems a crowd has gathered of the other vampire that are present. I turn towards Kate and then motion for Bella to stay by Edward.

" Okay I know that right now your reach is very limited when it comes towards your shield correct?"

" Yes but Kate and Zafrinia have been working with me to improve it." Bella states obviously confused by why she is so far away. I smirk towards Eddie

_I'm going to try something rather odd but bear with me._

" What are you talking about?" Eddie asks

I look towards the redwood that is placed directly next to Eddie and Bella, and command one of the limbs down towards me it wraps around my wrist like an old friend as I feel the life force of the tree using its spirit to create a bracelet.

" You see I discovered something a few decades ago when I started feeding on animals for the first time, It helps to better connect my with the spirit of the forrest itself therefore giving me more control of not only the trees and plants that are located within but it also gives me the ability to use there ancestral power."

Carlisle looks towards me with a befuddled expression.

" How is this possible we have no life force we purely depend on blood of living things to survive?"

I smiled ," It isn't quite like that each living and non-living thing has a purpose on this earth, as the lion has the purpose of eating the gazelle so as the gazelle does not eat all plant life as do we have a purpose to feed off the human or animal in the very same way. I came to learn that our gift as a species is not a curse merely we are sort of an evolved form of the species of humans themselves."

The entire group appears puzzled as I explain this I swear this wont go anywhere if they all believe that we are damned. We have a purpose in life just as all other things have, its what connect us to this earth.

" But how is that even possible? We are unnatural beings?" Eddie states

" You see I believed that as well for some time until the forrest showed different."

I turn towards Bella " Now Bella I want you to try to cover the tree and you will see what I mean with this. You should be able to feel the life flowing through it and therefore be able to protect me."

I see her begin concentrating and turn towards Garrett who's looking at me with an expression I have not seen before its a mixture of almost shock and awe? I smile towards him them look at Kate.

" Okay Kate hit me with all you've got."

Kate smirks at me with a mischievous grin on her face , " I'm warning you that this is going to be painful."

I grinned, "Oh, I know its a good thing that its not going to hurt though. Right Bells?" I raised my right hand towards Kate.

Bella appears to be concentrating to keep her shield up as Kate places her hand on mine and I get the shock of a life time, I concentrate on not falling to my knees in pain and grimace as Garrett comes rushing to my side.

" Don't touch her I've got this." I say through gritted teeth trying not to scream

I start to feel something flow over the entirety of the tree and then the pain slowly eases to a dull hum.

" Ahh thats better, see Bells I knew you could do it. " I smile as I step away from Kate's hand and lean against Garrett who has taken ahold of my shoulders. Bella appears to smile in exhaustion.

" How did you know it would happen that way little solider?"

I grin and look up at him, " If you had listen to my rant earlier I am connected to the tree through its life energy as long as I wear this bracelet that it has provided me with I cannot be hurt when she shields that one tree. I would like to test it further and see if it works with others despite not having the powers that I have."

I note Eddie smiling lovingly at a tired Bella as she leans on him in mental exhaustion,

" But it will have to wait Bella rest your mind for an hour I want to do a little training of my own with this old warrior myself." I smirk up at Garrett as he grins

"Okay Vi you go train with lover boy and i'll see to it that she rests." Eddie grins

I giggle and mentally blush,

_Thanks Eddie you ass now what is he going to think?_

" Oh trust me I already know." Eddie grins taking Bella inside with Nessie

As the crowd starts to disperse Emmett and Rosalie stay and walk towards us, "Mind if we join in the training session?" Emmett grins

Then out of the crowd comes Benjie and Tia, " Us as well?"

" The more the merrier isn't that right my little solider?" Garrett grins , " Besides i've always wanted to have a good fight with others, both with powers and with strength."

I grin at that as I take Garrett's hand and we walk closer to the stream.

Please Read and Review I need some inspiration to continue this story


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I get into my fighting stance my right leg stretched out in front of me, with my left leg behind me my right leg supporting my weight with my palms out my left arm stretched behind me and my right arm bent towards my face with my palm facing forward. I look as Emmett steps up first in his usual fighting stance looking more like a lion stalking its prey then a man preparing for a fight. Garrett , Rosalie, Bengie and Tia stepping a little further away from us to give us room.

" What is that supposed to be some sort of dance move?" Emmett laughs loudly making it echo in the forrest. I smirk

" Are you going to get started or are you just going to stand there and watch? You'll see why I've lasted so long in this life young vampire."

It appeared that that got his attention albeit I was taunting him in a very under handed manor but he was taking to long. Suddenly i see him sprint for me, I palm my mind and focus on his movements I can see he's going to go for my legs and I wait till he's almost on top of me. Just as he's about to make contact with me I flip over his head and send a flying roundhouse kick to the side of his temple slinging him into a tree causing a loud crash that sounds like thunder and land back in my stance facing him in the same spot that I was in previously.

" Did something happen? Why did you crash into that tree I didn't realize you were that opposed to dancing Emmett?" I smirked with a almost cocky grin.

He glared at me as he had gotten up and comes charging at me. I pivot on my back leg and twirl while my palms hit him on his chest sending him flying backwards. As he gets up and charges me I slip through his arms just as he attempts to grab me from behind springing behind him on his back with my teeth at his throat.

" And your dead."

i look behind me as I hear clapping coming from the right where the others are, I get off of Emmetts back and then smirk towards Emmett smacking him on the back lightly.

" That was a good fight."

" Where did you learn those moves?" Emmett inquired

" I spent some time in Japan a while back I believe just after the bombing that took place in World War 2. I figured I would learn some other styles of fighting not that I needed it though. There was a Japanese Hapkido master that was turned into a vampire before the bombing occurred so that not all of the old ways would be lost. He had amazing self control for a vampire and taught me ways to control my strength so I could battle without truly hurting unless necessary." I grinned as Garrett sprinted towards me.

" My dear little solider you have quite the talent for fighting, mind if I give it a go?"

I grinned at him and got back into my stance

" Why not Rebel this should be rather interesting show me the ways of a Revolutionary."

Now this fight lasted much longer than the one with Emmett I was able to get a few kicks in but mostly focused on dodging his attacks. I figured I needed the practice at first and then realized that he was rather going easy on me.

" If you don't fight like you mean in your going to end up with your back to the floor." I smirked at him as I launched him with a kick back.

" Well rather I wouldn't want any harm to come to my sweet little solider." He stated with a smirk, I could see that his rather smug smile was telling me that he's a lot more skilled than this as I returned to my stance.

" Bring it on you big lug."

He appeared to final understand that I could take care of myself as when he approached me this time he was more cautious. I watched his every move as he stalked towards me. I prepared to counter his movements when he appeared behind me and tried to wrap his arms around my neck and chest to hold me into place. I spun around and lifted my legs pushing him off of me and flipping backwards. This proceeded to push him back as he landed on his back on the ground. He jumped up as I was could to deliver a strong kick to his stomach and I smirked as it left a dent in the soil.

" That looked like you were intending on harming me my flower." He chuckled

I laughed, " No I knew you were going to dodge it in time and it would have only cracked your skin a little bit."

I decided it was his turn to be on the defensive as I stalked towards him slowly. He appeared to be waiting for my next move and proceeded to counter my kick going for his temple as he grabbed my leg and flung me to the side, I spun into the air landing on his back as he hit the floor turning his body so he lands on his back with me straddling his waist as my teeth were on his throat. I then proceeded to lightly bite his skin and then kiss it. Then pull my teeth away as I was still sitting on his stomach.

" I win." I grin at his flustered expression.

He smirked down at me and then rolled the both of us over and proceeded to lock me into place.

" I would think on the contrary of you think you won I know i won." He then smirks and kisses me.

The kiss was nothing I ever felt before. It felt like I was being burned up all over again but this time it felt sensational. I gripped his hair and kissed him harder on the mouth as he proceeded to stick his tongue in, I could feel our venom mixing together in the heated kiss as I heard a few chuckles and a loud voice.

" Maybe we should get you guys a room all of this tension is going to burn the forrest down." Emmett laughed as both Garrett and I pulled away from each other.

I had forgotten that anyone was here which is a feat for me as i'm always aware of my surroundings. Garrett proceeded to get off me and offer me a hand up. I took it as he pulled me up into his arms with strength. Carrying me bridal style, which I was not expecting he then kissed me again this time lightly and on the cheek.

" Way to ruin the moment Em." I glared at him

I heard Garrett laugh from above me and then looked towards the group.

" Well I'm going to take my little solider some where private, we'll see you in a couple of hours."

He runs off taking me with him and runs towards town kissing my lips.

" Wait I have a house near here as well its in Vancouver."

He grins and sets me down kissing me again, " Lead the way my flower."


	7. Chapter 6

Okay so just to let everyone know there is a scene that may not be acceptable for young readers. I tried to make it as vague as possible just in case. If you want the full version just PM me and I'll create one as a separate chapter. Thanks! make sure to read and review!

Chapter 6

The trip to my cottage in Vancouver was short it only took us about maybe an hour to get there. Time seemed to pass even more quickly then usual and I found myself some what self conscience about what was to happen. Perhaps I would not be able to partake in the act, maybe it is wrong of me to do so before marriage? Being born in the time that it was not allowed to take part in premarital intimacy, I found myself doubting as we walked inside the cottage holding hands. The cottage was rather humble in terms, I had had Esme construct it as one of the places I could go home to and as Jasper had the connections with a man who could make new birth certificates for me every few decades, I had been able to as they say " Keep it in the family". The walls were intricately created with light greens and whites that I had kept up over the years to make the house be the only real stationary part in my life, apart from the house that I had in Montana this is my true home. I was pulled out of my trail of thought by the handsome vampire that I had journeyed with as he walked with me to the bedroom. The bedroom was made up of a four poster king sized bed that I would lie in to give myself a sort of normalcy that I longed for in my long life as the undead. The sheets were a mixture of dark green and brown to portray the forrest outside of the house and the iron bed frame complimented the rest of the dark wood colors of the rest of the furniture. I had a vast record and CD collection on the wall closest to the door complete with my stereo system.

The man beside me turned to me and smiled " So my flower this is your primary place of residence is it not?"

I smirked, " Not quite I also have a place in Montana and a couple of places in Europe that I use often enough, though I haven't been able to return to Europe in a few decades."

he chuckled at that and placed his hand against my cheek gently as he looked into my golden eyes with his scarlet ones.

" My sweet flower how I wish I could have met you sooner, I did not realize how lonely I was until I discovered you on the porch at the Cullen household. You have made me see the beauty I did not realize that I was missing and even though we have just met I want to spend eternity with you by my side."

I smiled at this statement having the biggest smile on my face since my human time. This felt right to be in my cottage in the middle of the forrest with man as i realized that I would rather spend no other place then by his side for the rest of eternity.

" Well then you better prepare for a wild adventure my darling for I am rather content to spend the rest of my days with you on this earth and perhaps into the afterlife as well."

He leaned down and kissed me with a kiss full of passion as a fire heated my cold body, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he lifted me by my waist and flitted across my room to lay us on the bed. At that point in time I had lost all of my previous question of if I could do this and realized i could with the man I loved. As we kissed and discarded our clothes, fabric being torn to pieces as we undressed one another. I had particularly liked that outfit but thankfully it wasn't one of my favorites. He then started to kiss my body as we were both left naked laying in my bed. He proceeded to kiss all over until I could not stand it any longer and flipped us so fast I was on top of him as we joined together for the first of many times for the next few days.

If I counted correctly as we laid in my bed we spend about two days doing nothing but proclaiming our love for each other. We had been cuddling for a few hours as the sun had risen on the third day.

" I am sorry my love but we must return back to the Cullens as I believe the Volturi should be showing up in a few days. We must prepare in case of battle."

With his arms wrapped around my as he kissed the top of my hair, he breathed in and let out a sigh.

" Yes I know my little flower but as of right at the moment I have no clothing so to speak of."

I chuckled as i got out of bed and headed to my closet to get dressed and found a covered hanger with a note.

_I saw that you would find your mate when you agreed to help us in your cottage and thought that I should bring you some clothing for him. I had a feeling you would need this, by the way I want to let you know that this isn't a fleeting thing this is the real deal. As I cannot see how this will end just yet, please enjoy. Love Alice and Jasper._

I smiled as I read the note and un zipped the bag and took one of the three hangers and threw it on to the bed.

" It appears that Alice saw this ahead of time and got some clothes for you, Such a wonderful power that she possesses and such a convenience."

Garrett chuckled at that as I proceeded to get dressed in a black v necked blouse with red leather pants and and red leather jacket. I seems that the clothing that I had given Garrett had matched the one I wear except his shirt was red with black pants and a jacket.

" It seems that I was meant for you all along." He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

" Okay you big lug lets go see the others."

As we ran back towards the Cullens side by side my mind replayed the memories of when I was first traveling to Carlisle's house and how I had come alone. Now I was returning with the love of my existence and I couldn't be happier, but the thought of what Alice had said crossed my mind. Even she didn't know how this would end and that thought scared me. I then made up my mind, I will do everything in my power to make sure everyone was safe.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We made it back to the Cullen's house in about an hours time, holding hands the entire way. As much as it was good to be away from it all for a short period of time I found myself anxious to help Bella with her training. I need to make bracelets for everyone and try to figure out how I could be perhaps a conductor rather than the tree. Maybe I could some how make it so that she only needed to shield myself rather than the tree if it would protect someone else other than me.

Bounding up the front porch I let go of Garrett's hand and flitted over to Bella, inside the house, as Garrett followed my lead.

" So Bell's I have a brilliant idea and I was hoping along with more training if you would let me try it?"

" So you were actually able to think? I thought you would be to busy to, I guess Garrett wasn't that great." Emmett laughed.

I heard Garrett growl and I couldn't help but start to think of the events that occurred.

" Violet could you please not think about that, I would rather not have those images in my head."

I chuckled and cuddled up to Garrett's side giving him a kiss on the cheek.

" Emmett, He is perhaps the greatest thing to come into my existence." I smirked cheekily at him.

" Now as I was saying Bells how about it?"

Bella looked at me wearily, " I don't see a problem with it, though you just got back you sure you don't want to wait?"

" Non sense lets go, Oh! I also am going to need Eddie and Katie."

I took Bella's hand and pulled her outside with me, Eddie and Katie soon followed.

" Okay Eddie come here."

Eddie walked towards me as I hand a one of the trees of the giant redwood make a bracelet around his wrist and around mine.

" Now Eddie and Kat can you move about a hundred paces to the north, Oh not you Bella. What you're going to do is place a shield on me, Its just a theory but I want to see if instead of shielding the tree you could shield me and by doing that shield Eddie from Kat's electricity attack."

Bells nodded at me as she focused on shielding my aura as i concentrated on the bracelet the was shielding Eddie. I could feel her shield being funneled into the bracelet as it covered me.

" Okay Kat hit Eddie with all you got!"

" Are you sure this is a good idea?" Eddie asked skeptically

" Eddie if you don't trust me it wont work."

I could see Kat touching Eddie's hand as he closed his eyes tightly, then opened them widely as he felt nothing.

" This is incredible! I can't believe you are doing this!"

I bumped knuckles with Bells and smirked at Eddie

" I can't believe you doubted us Eddie."

I look next to me as I see Garrett has flitted to my side and he picks me up in his arms embracing me and spinning me around slowly.

" You my flower are an amazing creature." He kisses me softly as I wrap my arms around him. I pull away slowly and look towards Bells and Eddie as they hug and kiss each other.

" Okay so now that we know this is possible we are going to have a few sparing matches and see if she can concentrate on me as i'm fighting to protect Eddie and Emmett. We need to practice war tactics anyway, The Volturi are pretty tough and there is only a few people that are still alive today who haven't died." I stated

I then heard the growls of wolves in the distance, alert to a possible threat I focus on the trees towards the sound of the growling and project my mind outward towards the chase. " Well speak of the devil and he shall appear, or actually they shall appear." I smirked as I saw one blonde vampire and another black haired vampire.

" Stephan and Vladimir! my old friends!"

" Well if it isn't young Violet its a pleasure to see you again." Stephan stated as he gave me a hug.

" How long has it been Violet? Nearly a century?" Vlad stated giving me a hug as the Wolves entered the clearing.

" Woe there wolfy easy there these guys are here to help us aren't you Vlad? Steph?"

" Why yes it's about time someone challenged these Italian scum."

" Wait a moment we are not trying to challenge them." Carlisle inputs

Vlad counters, " You gather witnesses to prove you're innocents, It matters not to the Volturi especially since you have so many gifted here. They will kill you all and spare the talents."

" This is why I hated them so much and especially with Demetri seeking me as his mate, they will not stop this time." I heard a growl come from Garrett as he wrapped his arms around me.

" Oh who is this little Violet?"

" Oh Steph, Vlad, This is my mate Garrett. Garrett this is Stephan and Vladimir from the Romanian Coven."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I started to tell Garrett about how i met the Romanians its quite a long story,

_I was exploring through the area of Transylvania in the country of Romania running from Demetri after I had crack his face, after his attempts at trying to make me his mate. The Volturi had officially placed me on their shit list after I almost dismembered one of their precious "Gifted Guard". Anyway I was sprinting through the forrest with Demetri chasing after me._

_" __My love everything will be forgiven if you just return to Italy with me."_

_" __Don't call me that I was never yours and I will never be yours you damn bastard!" I yelled back towards his direction._

_I heard a growl from behind me as I was tackled to the ground, just as his teeth were at my throat, he was thrown off of me by a pale blonde blur. He growled as two vampires were standing in front of me shielding me from the world's best tracker. The pale blonde vampire was standing next to a dark haired one. The Dark haired one reached his hand out to me to help me up as the the other addressed my attacker._

_" __You will leave this place, whatever this young creature has done is no issue for you and your coven any longer."_

_" __She is my Mate and I will have her!" Demetri growled _

_The pale one looked back at me and I growled and flipped Demetri off it true American Rebel fashion. He chuckled _

_" __It does not appear that way to me, leave now!"_

_Demetri looked towards me with a look of longing " Some day my love you will be mine, maybe not now but I will." Demetria sprinted off back towards Italy to his coven._

_The two vampires, now that I they introduced themselves as Vladimir and Stephan we travelled to their home, which was ironically Dracula's Castle._

_" __Well isn't that ironic."_

_Stephan chuckled, " Well originally it was our castle we thought it would be nice to keep with the old ways."_

_I grinned at that, we settled down as i retold the story as to why Demetri had pursued me they chuckled when I had told them about how i cracked his face and ripped off one of his arms startling the entire Volturi coven and proceeded to run out of the castle with much haste. I had been running for two weeks before the events of today occurred. They told me the story of how they used to be the rulers of the Vampire society and how they were fair and just._

_" __Though we did not keep ourselves secret and hide like cockroaches as the Volturi does now. We were feared but most of all we were respected." Vladimir smirked_

_" __That sounds like it could have been potentially problematic though?" I questioned_

_" __Yes but we quickly disposed of our threats." Stephan countered_

_I spent the majority of two decades with Vladimir and Stephan an they helped me learn some things about my abilities. After leaving the Romanians I travelled around the world and ended up here._

I chuckled at the sly grin on Stephan's face, " Yes the young flower was very near death or at least capture and being held against her will."

" I thank you for saving my little flower, if not for you I wouldn't have met her." Garrett smiled at me as I stepped into his arms and kissed him.

Vlad and Steph both smiled at me , " We are glad that she is finally happy." Vlad said.


End file.
